Mistake?
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Usually when blaming someone, they actually have to do the thing they are being blamed for. He could care less because he sees it as a chance to finally get what he wants...A kiss from her...And let's just say he always get's what he wants. Oneshot


**A.N:** I wrote this one day during school when I was bored. Different writing style than I usually go with, but please tell me what you think! Hope you all enjoy?

* * *

**Mistake?**

Again she was here on the set of The Falls, tapping her foot impatiently. Of course the practices scene wouldn't be done for another ten minutes, but she decided to come early. She wasn't patient enough to sit in the room she shared and wait….It's not like she could, anyway.

If she was lucky, someone would open the door and she could barge in there, demanding his attention. Everything was already planned out in her mind. Going in there, going through anyone to get to him, and demand where he put her keys. She knew it was him after all; no one else would have taken them. No one else would have a reason to take them.

Without seeing it, the door was open and the cast members were filing out. Chad was always the last one out.

"Oh Sonny, what a nice surprise," he greeted, giving her his smile. She tried not to dwell on the fact that his lips were perfect. "What brings you here?" She snapped out of her thoughts, annoyed at herself for even thinking such things.

"Where did you put my keys?" She stared at him at him, turning heads. "I know you took them. And you know that everyone is away for the weekend so I have no other way of getting in.

He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really? Too bad you lost your keys, now you can't go into that room of yours." She could tell he was up to something, and she was afraid of what it might be. "Why don't you just come with me?"

Sonny froze, not actually believing what she just heard. "Umm, are you okay Chad? Do you want me to call an ambulance? I'm sure they would rush since you're so special." She rolled her eyes, trying to calm her frantic heart down. "Give me my keys. I'm not playing around."

"That's just it Sonny, you're accusing someone who doesn't have your keys. Did you re-trace your steps?" His last sentence wasn't a question; it was more like a statement of mockery. Leave it to him to make fun of her for not knowing where they were.

She glared at him, turning away. "I know you have my keys."

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?"

"Ugh," she half-screamed, the air hissing out of her mouth. "Is it even possible for you to be civil?" She knew what his answer was going to be. And whatever it was, it was a lie.

He smiled, taking a step towards her as she backed up. If he was to step again, she would be trapped between him and the wall. If he took another step, she was sure she would faint. "Actually, yes, I can be…When I want to." He flashed her another smile. "Would you like to come with me, since you obviously have nowhere to go."

She laughed, distracting herself from her now pink cheeks. "You already asked me that. I'm not going to stop bothering you until you give me my keys."

He smirked, taking another step forward. Her back was now pressed up against the wall. It's not like she could move anywhere, he was on the other side. Both of their breaths quickened, but they tried not to dwell on the fact that they did. "Well, I guess you'll be coming with me then."

Sonny stepped out of the way before Chad had another chance to advance. She rolled her eyes. "Well then, lead the way." He smiled back at her, holding out his hand.

"Now I don't want you to get lost."

The other girls on his show stared over at them, envy evident in their eyes. All of them wished they were Sonny right now. "Thanks much, but it's not that hard to just follow you. I'm guessing we aren't going that far." She had to resist every urge to take his offer.

His hand with drew, running through his sandy blond hair. She didn't know if it was true, or she was just hallucinating, but she thought he was disappointed for a moment. Good, that would show him to take her keys.

She followed him through the corridors. She always knew their buildings had the same layout, but she never realized his room was in the same building as his set. Chad was the type of guy to have a mansion filled with who knows what, not a room off set.

"Still think I took your keys?" Chad asked, stopping at a door. She rolled her eyes, leaning against the door.

"What do you think? I'm here, aren't I?" They walked in, Sonny gasping at the sight. His room was huge, the colors of blue shining all over. Of course he didn't have a mansion; he just had a suite three times the size of her room that she shared. She should have known.

"Yep, it's amazing. It gets kinda boring when there is nothing to do, but you know," he stated, walking past her. He went to his fridge and grabbed two cans of soda. "You want one?" He held it out-ginger ale apparently.

"What I want are my keys."

"Like I told you already, I don't have them. And I'm being honest too. Why would I want your keys?"

She didn't know why he would take her keys. He wasn't the one to prank; just shallow and self centered. Chad was probably just doing to annoy her…Or get attention."I don't know why you would take them. You're you."

In the sunlight, Chad saw a sparkle of metal. She was the one to have her keys in her back pocket and then come to him, demanding them. An idea ticked off in his mind. If he played it right, he would get what he wanted.

And he always got what he wanted.

"Really, I have no idea where they are. You're welcome to stay here until you find them." Now he was lying, but he was telling the truth before. He left her soda on the table next to her and took a seat on his bed.

She didn't know what to do. Her keys were missing, and the rest of her crew members went to a water park for the weekend. No way of getting into her room. She could stay here, but she would be in his watch the whole time. There were plenty of other places to go, but she didn't want to leave.

"Make yourself at home. Everything I have is yours," he stated, smirking from his positing on the bed. She didn't know what to do next. "Well, you're staying, right?"

"I guess I am."

The clock kept time, ticking away at the silence. He stared at her, searching her eyes as he slowly sipped his soda dry. She looked back, trying to find answers of her own. The silence should have been awkward, but the weird thing was that it wasn't. It was almost a comfortable silence that was meant for them.

She was amazed she didn't realize some of hi features before. His hair was a light sandy blond, capturing the light on his always perfect hair. No wonder why all the girls crushed on him. He wasn't just cute-he was hot in his own way. She remembered how her and her friend's would plaster the walls with his picture.

When she came here, she saw how he really could be. How shallow and self-centered. But under his famous act, he was really sweet and caring on the inside. What the press showed of him was what he was deep down. He had been nice to her, even when she wasn't being nice back.

"Well, so, um…" Chad broke the silence with hat heavenly voice of his. "What happens if I told you how you could get your keys back?"

She perked up, staring at him incredulously. "So you do have them." She knew it all along.

"Well, not really…let's say I know where they are."

"Why don't you tell me then?" Sonny waited, tapping her foot impatiently. It was impossible for him to know where her keys were and he wasn't the one to take them.

"Well you're gonna have to do what I say then," he replied, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

Her breathing sped up as she tried to back up. He was slowly advancing, any further and she'll be in the same position that she was before. "Well what would that be then?" She managed to get out.

"This," he replied. She was up against the wall, his warm body against hers. She could feel his muscles under the fabric. Looks like Mr. Pretty Boy actually had muscle.

He leaned in, stopping a millimeter from her face. She could feel his breath on her. It was almost sweet, distinctively him. Apparently he was breathing just as hard as she was, and no doubt their hearts were in a race.

Finally, he closed the distance they were anxiously awaiting. Their lips met, causing sparks to fly between them. Her whole body warmed instantly, brightening up her day. It was like she was in heaven above the clouds with all of her worries washed away. All she could see and think was him.

They sat there, hours compared to the actual reality of a few seconds. She didn't want him to pull away. But he did, both breathless and flushed.

He smiled, clearing her bangs from her eyes, putting it behind her ear. "Check your back pocket," he suggested. Her hands flew to her pocket. And there her keys were. She felt stupid and humiliated at the same time. But he still kissed her even though he didn't have them. "I was telling the truth."

She smiled, matching his own. She grabbed her keys and threw them across the room. They hit the wall with a metallic echo.

"Oh well, I'm not leaving."

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
